rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Syranian Contracts
Back to Syranian Age hub All monetary figures are net income after deducting ship supplies, food, crew pay, and mission-related equipment. Any discretionary or incidental expenses, such as repairs, non-contractual freight, or optional equipment are not factored in. Contracts (10) The Hunt for the Treasure of Oukii Wup Objective: Find a Sponsor for the Hunt :Bonus Objective: ??? Objective: Starting from Neo Metrol, find the first clue Objective: Find the second clue Objective: Find the third clue Objective: Find the fourth clue :Bonus Objective: Visit the Hammer to find Van Hiei's clue Objective: Claim the Treasure of Oukii Wup before your competitors can Description: Long ago, the hobgoblin king Oukii hid his greatest treasures and his massed wealth somewhere in Khorvaire. Nine years ago, someone found it. Rather than claim it, however, this mysterious figure set up a trail of clues leading to the treasure's location. Now, in a gigantic media event, the Dragonmarked Houses have set up the Hunt for the Treasure of Oukii Wup. Dozens of airships will enter. Only three may win. Only one may claim the grand prize, the Treasure of Oukii Wup. Reward: The Treasure of Oukii Wup :Bonus Reward: ???? (8) Mother-Lover (In progress) Objective: Talk to Hermione in Hovel about the rumor Objective: Locate Paya's mother Description: Rumor is, Paya's mother had one of her 'episodes'. She recovered surprisingly quick, the story goes, but then left Hovel in a hurry. Chaya said that Hermione, one of Paya's old friends, knows more; though she's been visiting family in Karrnath, she should be back in Hovel now. (6) The (Formerly) Friendly Skies (Complete) Objective: Protect Shaelas Tiraleth from two air raids :Bonus Objective: Find the source or leadership of the air raids Description: The Sarodar, an Aereni subgroup who lived at the fringes of the island-continent before the Sacking of Aerenal in 1000 YK, fled the land after the Massacre at Grim Reef. They've spent the last ten years in Shaelas Tiraleth, an abandoned Eladrin citadel situated near the south of Cyre, where the Becoming don't have much influence. The elf-occupied citadel has come under attack by mysterious air raids, recently, and they're sent the plea out for defenders. Pro-elf benefactors in Neo Metrol are now trying to assemble a small reinforcement fleet of mercenaries to keep the Sarodar remnant alive. Reward: 20 galifars, Vane Upgrade 1 :Bonus Reward: House Voucher 2/3 (5) The Tower Job (Complete) Objective: Retrieve Ashrem d'Cannith's magitechnical journals from his residence in Sharn (Complete) Description: After some research, Harved ir'Penceforth is stymied. He can find nothing in particular wrong with the air elemental, but neither does he know exactly how it was bound or what special enchantments may have been used. He needs further research. Ashrem d'Cannith, he says, was a copious note-taker, and the notes would undoubtedly be in his abode in Sharn where he must have stayed during the Final Promise's construction process. Thus, the crew must sneak into Sharn and find the Ashrem's hedonistic house-sitter in order to con him into getting them into the house, past the Kundarak wards, long enough to retrieve the journals. Reward: Air Elemental Unlock, Speed Upgrade Level 1, Invisibility Cloak, Beam Lance, -90 galifars cost OOC Notes: Core Plot. Paya's Focus Ep. (4) Curse of the Kingspire (Complete) Found on message from Councilor Windfury Objective: Investigate the hamlet of Kingshire to discover what the Becoming have of interest in the area (Complete) Description: Captain Tzu, I hope this note finds you and your crew well. A situation has come up that I was hoping you could help us with. A freighter that trades with several small hamlets in northern Breland has fallen out of contact after a brief message reporting warforged in the hamlet of Kingshire, including a mithril-plated warforged with an eye in his forehead. We know you may not be eager to rush toward those who hunt you, but I am concerned about why they're interested in this area. Could you please look into it? If not, let me know so that I may hire another ship to send quickly. - Councilor Windfury Reward: Ship Armor Level 1, House Voucher 1/3, -20 galifars cost OOC Notes: Primary antagonist involved. Auxiliary plot. This is a non-WotC adventure designed for levels 4-6, involving rogue eladrin, strange cults, and a sinister curse. It's designed for parties that are heavy on RP ability, combat experience, and lateral problem-solving. Bust-down-the-door parties will die repeatedly. The nice thing is that this is excusable, as the plot involves the Groundhog Day trope. (4) Role Reversal (Complete) Found in Sockets on merc job board Objective: Defend the kobold cave from an adventuring company (Complete) Description: HALP we iz kobold not rich hoomins an tings com kil ofer famly nao com for kil us!! dneeth hoomins say shyni nekless iz gud pey halp sav us plz hurry HALP Reward: Steadfast Amulet +2, House Deneith Mercenary Guild Membership (3) Food Run (Complete) Found in The Domestic Kraken on merchant job board Objective: Deliver 4 tons of foodstuffs from southern Thrane to a Gith spelljammer in northeast Breland. (Complete) Bonus Objective: Complete the delivery within 5 days of taking the contract. (Complete) Description: The gith, always trading for foodstuffs, need another load taken to their Spelljammer, sitting stationary in a misty manifest zone in the strip of Breland lying between Thrane and Zilargo. Their last shipment was intercepted by orcish pirates, so hazard pay is involved despite the mundane nature of the cargo. Reward: 30 galifars Bonus Objective Reward: 700 bluchips Category:Syranian Age